


The Day You Took The Good Away

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Day You Took The Good Away

Lydia walked through the tunnels of Oak Creek Internment Camp, like many times before. It had become a place where she could go to be alone with her thoughts and clear her head. Ever since that one night that had changed everything so long ago now. She ran her fingers along the walls and listened to her footsteps echo through the maze. Here she could hear the mangled voices of the dead scream, but it made her feel at peace, at home among the dead. And sometimes she could even hear _her_. Just her laugh. It transformed the place, turning the abandoned camp into a place where the sun shone and the flowers grew. Lydia noticed her vision begin to blur, and she stumbled backwards, rubbing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes again, everything was off. Although she was still sitting on the ground of Oak Creek tunnels, the walls were distorted, tunnels which had not been there before were now on front of her plain as day, and she could no longer smell the musty smell of the overgrown internment camp. So the question she asked herself now was, _where was she?_

At the end of the tunnel blocking the light stood Scott. His eyes glowed a burning red and his fangs and claws were out. He breathed heavily. Suddenly Lydia was scared. But why? He was the alpha, the protector, there to look after his own, right? So why when he looked at her did she only see anger and loathing. She scrambled up and stood her ground.

"Scott," she began cautiously, "Scott."

"You," he growled, storming towards her.

 _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real,_ Lydia told herself. _And if it is, he's lost control, this isn't him, this isn't Scott. Not my Scott._ A little wave of guilt crashed over her as she cursed herself for thinking like that in a place sacred to her, the place where it all changed when Allison died, and in a moment of rediculousness she laughed at herself. _I can't even tell what's reality anymore,_ she thought. _But she knew it still hurt._

Suddenly Scott broke her trance, slamming her against the wall, his hands wrapped around her throat, stunting her breaths.

"Scott..please, it's me Lydia please.. please," she gasped out.

"You did this," he spoke softly but threateningly between his teeth, "It's all your fault. Allison would still be alive if it wasn't for you, you killed her. You killed her." He was shouting now. "You had one job Lydia, but you couldn't do it. Your selfishness took her life. It should have been you who died that night. She had everything to live for but you? _You?_ No one would have cared if you had died, no one at all. You might as well stop living now."

Up until this point Lydia had tried her hardest to be strong, and act as if nothing could get to her, like she had done all her life, but Scott's words broke her. Tears ran down her face and she sucked in as much air as she could before attempting to speak.

"This isn't you Scott, _this isn't you._ "

He laughed cruelly. "Yes it is. You ruined my life. Did you really think you could replace her? You? You'll never be anything she was."

Now Lydia was just angry.

" _How dare you?_ " she spat, "How. Dare. You. I loved her just as much as you, if not more. She was my best friend, my smile, my laugh, my happiness, and everything good about me. How dare you presume you were the only one who loved her? And how dare you compare her to me. I know she was much better than me in every single way, she was good and kind, and risked her life to protect us, to protect me. I warned her. You know I warned her. She knew she was going to die that night but instead of backing out she faced her death fearlessly to save my life."

Scott threw Lydia to the ground, taking the breath out of Lydia and she didn't have the energy to shout anymore.

" _I love you,_ " she whispered.

Water filled her eyes again but this time she held back the tears. She remembered when she had first said that to him. Actually he had said it to her first. It had taken her completely by surprise, but she knew she loved him to. After what had happened, they had both turned to each other for comfort. Spent almost everyday together, at first in silence just glad to be in the company of someone else who knew what the other was going through, but soon they were telling each other things they had never told anyone else before. They knew each other like they knew themselves.

And one day while sitting on a little rowing boat in the middle of the lake beside her lake house, with their feet dangling below into the water, he had suddenly turned to her and simply said "I love you." She had been so surprised she spun so quickly she slipped and fell into the water. Given that, she had recovered quickly and grabbed his foot pulling him under, then as they both tried to stay afloat, too heads bobbing in a lake in the moonlight, she told him she loved him too. And she did. He made her happy again, and she couldn't even remember a time before that. Not anymore.

Scott's sneer was unchanging. "As if I could ever love you. Lydia Martin. The girl who knew too much. The wailing woman. All fitting names don't you agree? I never loved you Lydia. I only wanted to see how easy it would be to break you. What good are you to anyone? What good are you to me? I don't just not love you, I despise you. And you fell for it. All of it. Poor pathetic Lydia. Who could ever love you."

He kicked her stomach and she cried out, then curled into a ball hugging herself. _"You could,"_ she whispered, _"You do."_

"As if," he retorted, "Close your eyes now, and I promise I'll make your death quick."

She closed her eyes, covered her ears and screamed.

 

Lydia woke up screaming.

"Lydia, it's okay, it's alright, it was just a dream." Scott sat beside her, pulling her into a hug. "I'd never let anything hurt you."

And she knew it was true. Her nightmare had preyed on her deepest fears, but she knew here in reality that Scott was nothing like the Scott that haunted her dreams. He was good hearted, and always looking out for others. He wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"What was it about?" he asked gently.

"You, Allison, Oak Creek."  
"Again?"

"Yeah.." She noticed a tear running down her face but this time she didn't hide it because it was okay, almost normal now.  
Scott reached up and wiped it away. He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"It's only 3a.m., get some rest. I'm not going anywhere Lyd, and I'll fight anyone who tries to stop me."

Lydia smiled. This was real, this was the Scott she knew and loved. But she had to be sure.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too Lydia," he replied and kissed her again.

She fell back asleep in his arms and didn't stir until seven that morning.

Lydia awoke to the smell of something sweet coming from the kitchen. She tip toed down the stairs to find Scott flipping pancakes. She giggled. This had become a regular occurence, and one that she was quite happy with, thank you very much. Although Scott wasn't exactly a master chef, or any good at all actually, it was the thought that warmed Lydia's heart. After the third pancake (that she knew of) was burned, or flipped to the ground, she though it was time she took over.

"While you have made an excellent effort," she winked, "It's time to let the professionals do the pancake flipping." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, then promptly stole the frying pan.

After breakfast they got dressed and drove to the graveyard. Lydia brought roses for Allison, and she sat with Scott beside the grave, at first in silence, and then telling Allison of everything that had happened that week. They told her how much they loved her, and how much they missed her. And that one day they hoped to see her again. Lydia swore she heard Allison reply that it better not be for a long long time.

They only left when Scott realised they were late for school. School was Lydia's favourite and least favourite place simultaniously. She loved the classes, even though she was too smart for all of them, and the people made it worth it. The memory of Allison still haunted the corridors every day.

As they walked in Stiles bounded up jumping on Scott's back in a playful way which he reacted to by spinning him around. Malia followed suit, still doing her best to learn what it is that most normal humans do, jumping at Lydia's back, but not before she side stepped out of the way, leading to the were-coyote crashing into the lockers in good humour. Next came Kira, full of exciting new stories about some wild thing her dad had done in the classes they had missed, full of embarrassment. Scott laughed whole heartedly. Kira was always bubbling with new tales to tell of. Last came Liam, walking awkwardly up, still unsure of approaching the older group, his eyes lighting up as he saw Scott standing there. Scott was his hero.

"You made it," he exclaimed.

"Of course! Like I would leave my favourite beta without his alpha," grinned Scott, causing Liam to blush.

And this was how they liked it. They were a pack, all six of them, well seven of them, including Derek who was a little to old for school at this stage, able to face whatever life, or Doctor Deaton, threw at them. And Scott leading them, fearless and brave, Lydia was sure they would write history about him one day. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

The rest of the day was spent catching up, laughing, and doing what normal school children do. Were-wolf, coyote, banshee, kitsune, what ever they were, they were still just kids. They procrastinated their homework assignments, passed notes in class, pulled pranks (well that was mostly Stiles) and hungout after school. They still played silly little games like truth or dare, and spin the bottle, as well as occationally sneaking a few cans from the Sheriff's office to split between them. After all they still had their childhood to enjoy, and their lives ahead of them.

While Lydia had no idea what she wanted to do after school (though Scott insisted she was destined to be the next president of the United States), Scott wanted to become a doctor, or a nurse, like his mother. She was who he looked up to, _his_ hero, and this way, he could help save people's lives in his dayjob, as well as his 'extra curricular activities'. Everynight, or most nights, Lydia helped him study, to bring up his GPA average and get the points he needed for the Beacon Hills Medical University.

And though neither of them had any idea of that the future would bring, Lydia was pretty sure they would get their happily ever after at last, and though it was a gut feeling, Lydia's gut feelings were usually quite correct. And so they all welcomed the future, and what was to come, because they knew together, they could face anything.

And not to spoil anything but they did. They got their happily ever after. Every single one of them, from Scott and Lydia, to Stiles, Malia, Kira, and Liam. Even Derek along with Braeden, after so many years of bad luck and misery. Everything was good. Happy.


End file.
